Silence
by UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: When Emma must choose between blood family and the family she wants more than anything? Post-curse.


Silence, defined as the complete absence of sound. That much is true but it can be the bearer of a hundred different beasts. Beasts by the names of insecurity, fear, pride, control, over thinking and isolation thrive on silence. They want you to be weak because when you are weak you are vulnerable. When vulnerability makes an appearance human nature takes over. Emma would not allow her voice to be silenced.

Not ever again.

After spending her life under the thumb of those who had not bothered to pretend to care, she was not going to let people who genuinely did take over either. As long as one had 'good intentions' it seemed to not matter the consequences their actions would soon have on others. In the stillness of the flat she gave it a once over. Her parents had been up later than usual with Neal who had refused to go to bed until his Em' came home. They had fallen asleep on the couch to The Lego Movie and snuggle-time. She pressed a slow kiss to his forehead and a mouthed, "Don't forget me." Her heart was already missing him. Just as her heart of hearts would forever miss Mary Margaret Blanchard. Her truest friend the one that had somehow slipped beneath the walls to become so much more, family.

How it had taken place would remain a mystery for Emma had searched high and low for much of her time on this earth for her parents. The entire time they had been just shy of four hours away, forever young. Reliving the same day year in and year out. All until another had come crashing through her walls leaving her no choice but to follow. Henry had known she would never stand a chance; she was sure of it. Together they had built something far more complicated than magic. A family. One that would now be put to the test once more.

When they woke in the morning she was gone.

The duffle bag of belongings had already been placed in the rear of the Mercedes that was quietly parked a short distance away. Wordlessly they began the journey. Henry was wide-eyed in the back seat watching the only town he had ever known fade away. The mansion that him been his home seemed darker and menacing with its pristine lawn and foreboding black and white color scheme. They had talked about this moment, here it was. No one is ever ready for the big moments even if they saw them coming.

Of course he knew that leaving Storybrooke was the best way to ensure his mother's safety. It was also the surest way that none could follow. Not unless they wanted to revert to their cursed self. That would buy them time he thought as he watched in familiarity passing his window for the last time. He loved his little town. This was just as much his chance as it was theirs to create the life they had always dreamed of. Although it had turned out much differently than he had imagined. They were together. That was the best feeling in the world.

Belonging.

Together they had the chance to be a family of their own making, the three of them in a new city with a chance at real happiness. Emma and Regina would no longer have to seek each other out in the dead of night. Hide their affection behind barbs that had long lost their venom or divvy up time with their son, the one thing that would always and forever come first. Tonight they would all be free of the chains that held them.

From tonight onward if anyone gasped when Regina entered a room it would be her regal demeanor or stunning good looks that would capitalize their attentions. To the outside world she would just be another beautiful face. The only thing that may well remain dark and foreboding would be if anyone messed with her son, her soulful eyes or heaven-forbid they mess up her coffee order.

The only thing perishing at dawn was the past.

No longer would the weight of being the savior, former Evil Queen or the Truest Believer follow them around. Pretentious titles that gave no thought to what it would take away from each person, and absolutely none given to how life would forge it out of human flesh. Before each was born someone had given a stamp of approval. When it came down to it Emma knew this was a choice all their own. They were not running they were finally going to be in control.

Warm, soft-flesh interwove itself with Emma's left hand and she smiled despite her worries. She slid into the middle and an arm encompassed her. Henry had fallen victim to sleep when she had taken a peek into the rearview mirror and chuckled.

Regina had been right they could have it all.

Chapter 2: Me

 **New York, one year later.**

The first few months had proven the most difficult but Henry and Regina had rebounded rather quickly. Nearly every other day their son was having friends over or staying at a friends until time for either mother to pick him up. Regina had started her own accounting firm, became a board member of the Parent Teacher Association and thanks to her beautiful, blonde girlfriend enjoyed a small garden. Slowly, very slowly, Emma had found her own way. Returning to bounty hunting as if she had never left. In Henry finding her he had unknowingly led her to the greatest gift of all, family.

This is not happening.

Emma could not move, could not breathe. Her heart rate on the precipice of cardiac arrest. Demons that had kept her awake many a night were about to cause an aneurism. Spinning on her heel she promptly began walking the opposite direction of home. In fact, she was walking along Camby Avenue towards Regina's official business front.

"Emma?!"

*& #!

She tucked her head down and kept her pace even as if she simply had not heard the pursuer. Thankfully there was a crowd swelling around her that made it easier to duck off into the alleyway and into the backdoor of the small office. Behind her the door locked automatically, something she was grateful for.

Inside the savior shattered.

Outside she slid down the doorway, placing a hand over her mouth. The dam that held it in collapsed as her bottom hit the floor. Emotionally she did not know what to feel or what feelings to avoid first as the mess that seeing Hook stationed outside the entryway to their apartment had left her in. If he had found them who else knew where they were. They could all be in danger. Tears careened down her face while she fought to steady herself. It was fight or flight and she sure as hell was not going down without one. Henry and Regina were her family now.

End of story.

A part of her felt like packing it all in and making a move. The truth was this, if they ran they would be followed. Inevitably until a time that they caved and allowed themselves to be found. She had been so fucking careful. They used cash 99% of the time, put the apartment under an alias and had not left a single person any clues as to their whereabouts. How in the hell had a one handed pirate with no sense or sensibilities around any sort of technology tracked them? In her mind every move rapidly replayed searching for her mistakes. Her meltdown comingled with a lack of oxygen made it very hard to fight the black invading her sense of sight.

Suddenly she was not alone as the forms of Regina and a client passed at the other end of the hall. Brown eye brows rose sharply sighting the blonde on the floor, head between her knees, but she escorted the patron to the door nonetheless. Upon her return she was met with dried eyes but fearfulness from her love. Whatever Emma had mentally been going through seemed to ease up as she lost herself in the familiar embrace. When she did not believe herself to be close enough she removed the brunette's blazer and her own leather jacket and tried again.

"Emma. It's okay. I am right here."

The blonde crushed their lips together melting them into nothing more than the touch, taste, and scent of one another.

Regina moaned into her mouth and Emma stalked her backwards into the private office. Even with her greatest fears coming alive just a few blocks away she could not name one reason why she should refrain. Never had the words, "My next appointment is in forty-five minutes." sounded as sexy as it was purred into her ear. Blood red fingernails held onto her neck and shoulders while Emma sat her on the desk.

"It's okay Regina, I'm right here too." She parroted taking every second she dared to be with the woman she was mad for.

When she came up for air she slid the skirt back into place feeling out Regina's hips in the process. The navy blue dress blouse was tucked in and buttoned up to queenly standards next. Emma used the side of her thumb to fix the smudge of lipstick before she stole just one more kiss, three more times.

She knew what had to happen.

Chapter 3: Not

Time waited for no one, a pirate least of all. Seeing Emma though it was as if time had done just that. His feelings burned hotly still. Gods was she a wonderful sight. Everything about her had changed in the time she had whisked Henry, Regina and herself to New York. From afar it was easy to spot her wide smile, hear her laughter and see that so much weight had been lifted.

In New York Emma was just Emma.

Not the savior of Snow White and Prince Charming's Kingdom. Just another woman in a sea of billions. The future of an empire not weighing on her shoulders. Her past lost in the rearview mirror of her life. No longer haunting her as insecurity. No longer anything more than a bad dream in the life that once was.

Killian had arrived a week ago with a letter from Snow White and James. He was not privy to the contents only that his mission was to locate the trio and convince no, beg, Emma to return to Storybrooke. Every waking moment had been devoted to locating her. All correctly assumed they had skipped town together. Nothing had prepared him though for the discovery of Regina and Emma's true relationship.

Together.

Try to deny it all he wanted but there had been more than one exchange of kisses. More than once that they held hands as they ventured about their business. He was in love with a woman who was in love with a woman. Not just any woman, the Evil Queen, former. For if Emma was just Emma then Regina was just Regina here as well. The same went for their son who need not fear that someone may want to collect his heart.

He stood on the precipice of approaching them, hand on the letter in his black leather jacket.

Then it happened.

Emma laughed.

Not softly, but loudly and from the deepest parts of her being. Regina's hand held to the small of the blondes back as they shared laughter from something Henry had told them. Her blonde curls bouncing in the gentle winds, face alight with love, tenderness and void of pain, sorrow and fear. They had everything. He released the pages in the jacket watching just a second longer. Committing the sight and few sounds he could to memory before turning away.

In New York Emma was just Emma and Killian was going to leave her there.

Chapter 4: Epilogue

Word of his return had reached the Charming's.

James met him at the door with Neal attached to his legs. The boy smiled up at him and leapt from father to family friend, grabbing him by the hook and leading him to where Snow waited. Her eyes did not conceal disappointment as she grasped her husband's hands. They had awaited Killian's return for some time.

"We were worried something happened. It's been a week since you called or wrote." Snow White said.

Her hands still intertwined with James.

"The Snow button didn't work." Killian responded with a flash of smile.

"You mean you didn't have service." James stated nodding.

"Precisely mate."

"What news of Emma?" Snow shot to the point.

A million thoughts fired. The truth, and what would be done with it did not sit well within him.

He could tell them the truth, though it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He could give them the address. Locked away in his mind he could tell them all the ways in which he loved their daughter the way she had smiled, the way she had laughed, the way she looked in love, the taste of her lips.

But what he could not do was destroy that world she had created in New York that made it so.

He leaned backwards as Neal tapped on the hook and giggled at his reflection.

"I'm afraid I have no news. It would seem Emma doesn't want to be found."

A lie he had known he would tell the second he departed New York.

Somewhere along the highway was a letter that would never be read. A mother's redemption lost. The Charming clan torn apart by none other than their own doing just as Regina had predicted.

Inside that letter one page held the truest words of love.

I forgive you.

Snow White had done so from the inside out. Slowly putting the very pieces in place with her oh so innocent, doe-eyed looks. Per usual David had been at her side neither understanding why Emma was so resistant to their pleas.

Certainly not understanding her heavy handed defense for Regina. It had seemed so in the bag when the town had made their decision against the former Evil Queen. The only true way to atone for her sins was simple, her life. First, she must grant Emma custody of Henry. Not being from their world David and Snow grappled with if he should be present. After all it was because of him the curse had broken. Without Henry they would all be in their semi-catatonic states of separation. The boy had more than earned the right to see what happened to those who committed evil deeds.

When the verdict was announced in the town square an eerie silence coated the townspeople. Those that cheered seemed too few and those silent too many in number. There was abject horror written on as many faces no matter what side they were on as Henry was observed rushing to Regina. Her arms enveloped him greedily. She inhaled his scent whilst stroking the back of his head. Tears that fell were far from being for herself. The sham of a trial was "more than she deserved" Snow had stated and though her young son knew not of all her atrocities Regina did. So many were etched into her mind all these years later. No amount of time could heal that much damage done to so many. With Henry in mind she kissed his head, urging him to return to Emma.

He did not budge and had to be removed by force. Emma Swan stared unbelievably hard at her. Completely unmoving. Gods Regina just wanted her to shut her mouth to look away. To be far away with her son. These people would not see her break something that proved more difficult the longer her son's screams echoed off the buildings and Emma staring at her. This would be her final look at everything she had created.

Later as she awaited her execution Emma appeared in the police station with her simply eyeing her in the cage. Musing out loud that Regina did not belong in there. They had two days to say all the things they needed to say. They could have spent it apologizing but the moment crimson lips parted her mouth was met by the sheriffs in heated passion. Their tug of war on clothes resulted in buttons flying loose in every which direction. Her blonde girlfriend always thought better post coitus anyway rather impressing her. In just a few short hours she had formed a plan in conjunction with their son to begin a new life. One free from magic, parental interjection and the pasts which found new and terrible ways to keep them from the one thing the three of them wanted.

A future.

One that they now would have with the orange town line fading in the rear-view mirror. With another glance behind her at Henry the two mother's hands remained interlocked as they drove headlong into an uncertain tomorrow. Expectations of their past shattering on the leaves that scattered behind the Mercedes. The cool breeze blowing quietly all around them and the loves of her life beside and behind her. Mornings first rays of light cresting over the hill ahead signaling that death was a five letter word that had been saved for the previous day only. Emma held Regina a little tighter and she was not letting her go.

Silence.


End file.
